Kotobuki
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: No definitivamente no hay juegos, ni barreras, pues ha sido el mismo Tetsuya quien las ha destruido allí ante ella.


**K**_otobuk__**i**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Hey!, Feliz cumpleaños Tetsu_

* * *

Es complicado para Momoi encontrar algo que la distinga de los demás, algo que le haga especial y única a los ojos de la persona más importante en su vida. Y es que la competencia que le es impuesta, es una a la que no puede superar por más que lo intenta. Después de todo, Kagami y Aomine no son personas sencillas de vencer. Luz y sombra es un juego que entre esos tres han inventado, uno en el que sencillamente no puede entrar y por más que intente siempre será igual. Es como aquella vez en la que creía que los hombres eran unos idiotas y que estaba bien si no la incluían en sus conversaciones o la imaginaban como una tonta incapaz de comprender sus conversaciones. Es igual, el sentimiento de exclusión y sobreestimación. Pero uno que por mucho que busque no logra suponerse para dejarla tranquilamente.

A fin de cuentas Daiki y Kagami son y serán siempre las personas especiales de Kuroko. Y eso jamás cambiará.

Satsuki entiende que es y será así. Lo comprende pero no deja de dolerle, y frente al mostrador mientras decide qué color de listón prefiere, intenta morderse los labios y enterrar las uñas en sus palmas para no llorar abiertamente.

"¿Éste le parece bien?"

La recepcionista inquiere, extendiendo la tela en sus manos, que es el mejor seleccionado y ella, callada procurando evadir el temblor en los labios, asiente lenta y largamente. Deja que la empleada lo ate al objeto, mirando atenta, o al menos es lo que aparenta, los nudos atarse. Tiene su chiste, al parecer, y ello explica el por qué nunca lo logra. No es solo ponerlo y atarlo como un par de agujetas o darle vueltas al igual que una cinta para el cabello. Tal vez sí Momoi no fuera tan torpe en las tareas manuales, sería atractiva a los ojos de Tetsu. O esa es una de las tantas excusas que a menudo se le vienen a la cabeza y que ella piensa justo en ese momento.

"Aquí tiene"

El arreglo está hecho, vestido de forma encantadora, linda, agradable; y nada de lo que se le muestra ha sido hecho por ella. Nada.

"Ah, muchas gracias"

Tarda unos segundos en replicar, extendiendo ambas manos para tomarlo con cautela y las facciones entristecidas por lo amargo de la situación misma. Y es entonces que la escucha decir:

"Seguro que a su novio le gustará"

¿Novio?, ¿gustar?, ¿seguro?; nada más irreal.

No responde con palabras pero sí con una triste sonrisa acentuada por el pálido rosado hallado en sus labios.

Es cierto que ella misma ha gritado al mundo una verdadera mentira y anunciado tras ello la obviedad de sus sentimientos. Satsuki se hace llamar la _novia_ de Tetsu_-kun_, pero sabe que no es cierto aunque tampoco una realidad absoluta esa negación. Pues Kuroko nunca ha dicho lo contrario pero tampoco le ha seguido ese juego creado por ella y sus deseos en el cual solo participa a lado de Tetsuya. Es una imitación complicada y ella piensa que menos profunda de la relación que este tiene con Dai_-chan_ y Taiga.

Las calles heladas no las nota, no cuando va de camino a la fiesta planeada por los compañeros de Tetsuya. Ese privilegio que ya no es más de ella. Así como el tiempo o las charlas amenas. Ni las caminatas de camino a casa o los buenos días por las mañanas. Sí a Satsuki le preguntaran cuáles son sus sentimientos respecto al nuevo equipo de Kuroko, respondería: _celos_. Y una envidia enorme que transmite en contadas ocasiones a la entrenadora de Seirin, a sabiendas de que no es ella la competencia ni el peligro que acecha tan de cerca su frágil conexión hacia Tetsuya.

"Creo que debí esperar a Dai_-chan_"

La mueca pintarrajeada en su pequeña boca es el resultado obtenido de una mezcla mal efectuada entre el llanto, la pena y unas ilusiones heridas gravemente. Cualquiera que le viera apostaría a un llanto sonoro e infinito.

Satsuki apretuja sin notarlo el regalo en sus manos, haciendo crujir el papel, sometiéndolo a una presión fuerte capaz de romperle. Está nerviosa y el miedo no quiere irse, por el contrario, aumenta vertiginoso cada vez que sus pasos la acercan al lugar de la fiesta.

Las risas de los bares y cafés establecidos a lo ancho de la avenida le aturden los oídos, tanto que ni siquiera escucha los elogios emitidos por los chicos que pasan a su lado casi rosando los hombros con los suyos. El escándalo aunado al estrepitoso palpitar de su corazón le tienen abstraída, andando cada vez más lento hasta hacerla parar en medio del trayecto.

La frente se le arruga y los caninos le oprimen los labios, su indecisión en conjunto al miedo que le invade, solo le complican la situación. Ella quisiera deshacerse de sus temores pero no lo logra. El distanciamiento y el resultado de las elecciones hechas solo le han complicado la existencia. No se arrepiente de haber seguido a Aomine, tampoco de no estar en la misma preparatoria de Tetsu, pues sabe y conoce el tipo de amor que siente por este. Sin embargo pese a ello enfrentarlo es otra cosa, otro asunto muy distinto en el que piensa cuando llega a casa y las sábanas de la cama le resguardan.

"Intentaré llamar a Ki_chan_, al final no he podido hacerlo por mi cuenta"

Momoi contacta a Ryouta que sin chistar acepta ir a su encuentro y ayudarle a llegar e imprimirle de paso mayor seguridad a su acto. Y allí a mitad de ese paso aguarda sin dejar de estrujar el regalo que lleva en ambas manos.

Son poco los minutos que tarda Kise en vislumbrarse a unos metros de ella, está riendo y se ve bastante alegre.

"_Igual que siempre_"

Piensa ella con las facciones más suavizadas y cierta nostalgia.

Pero Ryouta parece estar discutiendo algo, la expresión de su cara cambia, no está molesto, parece estar haciendo un puchero, quizás intentando salirse con algo, pero pronto se queda quieto, sonriendo ligero, dando una palmada a alguien y regresando adentro del establecimiento.

Olvidándola por completo.

Satsuki sin notarlo separa los labios, soltando un patético llamado.

"Ki_ch_-"

Quedándose con las palabras atoradas en los labios al ver lo que la silueta de Ryouta estuviera tapando y a la cual seguramente había palmeado.

Abriéndose enormemente sus ojos, siendo rociados por una ráfaga helada y húmeda, quedándosele marcada al borde de las pestañas. Semejando una laguna cristalizada.

"Buenas tardes, Momoi_-san_"

"Tet-su_-kun_"

Es inesperado, sorpresivo, que allí frente a sus ojos se encuentre Kuroko, portando una mueca neutra, incapaz de mostrarle algo descifrable, contemplándole a través de ese cielo luminoso de ropas celestes. Inquietándola y acelerándole la sangre.

"N-no tenías qué ven-"

"Es mi fiesta. Y Momoi_-san _una invitada _especial"_

"Pero"

"Es mi responsabilidad entretener a mis amigos, que amablemente han venido a acompañarme"

La voz afable de Tetsuya es un arma de doble filo, y Satsuki no puede ni quiere evitar la alegría que se desborda en sus adentros, de los pies a la cabeza. Él a venido, él está aquí, de pie, solo, para ella.

Él le ha escuchado, a ese grito de desamparo. Él le mira solo a ella, y no hay juegos de luces y sombras. Ni tampoco de un noviazgo autoimpuesto.

Es Tetsuya diciéndole lo importante que es ella.

"Entremos juntos"

La invitación se extiende junto a la mano de Kuroko, pero Satsuki no la toma porque prefiere abandonarse a un abrazo precipitado y brusco. Escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Tetsuya, sonriendo igual que una niña y sonrojándose sin vergüenza alguna.

"Estoy feliz de celebrar el cumpleaños de Tetsu_-kun"_

Kuroko le deja hacerlo, y solo se limita a sonreírle.

"Gracias por haber venido"

Y es entonces que Tetsuya le aparta, contemplándole con soltura, amable, gentil.

"Momoi_-san_"

Para inclinarse y así poder besarle.

Es una explosión, una ardiente ruptura, que lo único que derrama es regocijo y un sentimiento tan fuerte capaz de deshelar la nieve clavada en los tejados de las tiendas a lo largo del sendero iluminado ya por los juegos de luces de la tarde instaladas.

"¿Entramos?"

Él susurra sobre sus labios y ella solo cierra los ojos, olvidándose de sus propias palabras. Aferrándose al brazo de Tetsuya. Empezando a andar de nuevo hacia aquel lugar. Entrando con él a su lado, hallando a todos sumidos en un evento ruidoso y alegre. Divisando a Aomine y Kagami discutiendo entre ellos y a un Kise lloriqueando al ser ignorados por estos.

"¡Llegas tarde, Satsuki!, ¿te perdiste?, idioooota"

"Por favor no llames idiota a Momoi_-san_, Aomine_-kun_"

"_Tché_, no sabía que te gustaran tontas, Tetsu"

"No hables más, Aomine-_kun _o me enfadaré"

"Como digas"

No definitivamente no hay juegos, ni barreras, pues ha sido el mismo Tetsuya quien las ha destruido allí ante ella.

"Ah, por cierto. Esto es para ti. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tetsu_-kun_"

"Muchas gracias"

"Hey, ¿no piensas besarla?"

"¡A-a-aomine_-kun_!"

"Idiota, harás que se enoje"

"Da igual, quiero ver a Tetsu hacerlo"

"Si Aomine-_kun_ continua diciendo tonterías Kagami-_kun_ se comerá la porción de pastel que le toca"

"¡¿Qué?!, no me jodas"

"Pues entonces cierra la boca, _Ahomine_"

"Tu cállate, Satsuki"

"¡No lo haré, _blegh"_

"_Oi_, Kuroko, ¿está bien que los dejes?"

"Momoi-_san_ sabe cuidarse, después de todo ella es la verdadera luz de _esta_ sombra"

"Eso es bastante cursi para venir de ti"

"Supongo, si incluso Kagami_-kun_ lo ha dicho"

Y le ha arrancado el miedo de perder ante ellos, e incluso ante ella misma en ese juego que desesperada y ansiosa comenzara, y el cuál Kuroko volviera una innegable realidad con un pequeño y suave beso perfumado sutilmente a vainilla.

Volviéndola tan especial como aquellas luces junto a él.

* * *

_終わり__._

* * *

**N/A **I REGRET NOTHING DSKAFKDSAKFDAK… ésta es mi otp hetero de Kurobas, so, por favor nada de agresiones contra Momoicchi. De antemano gracias por no vomitar sobre el pc al leer algo normalón. Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TETSUYA.


End file.
